Time To Return Home
by Bondi
Summary: The war is over. There is a reason teachers at Hogwarts never talk about their personal lives. Severus Snape's life out of Hogwarts. AU...since the next book will probably contradict this whole story. Gah. Rated T just incase.


Time to Return Home

The war was over. Voldemort had been defeated. Wizards and witches alike had been put on trial, were set free and were locked up into Azkaban's walls. Guarding these walls were a new breed of Dementors that the Ministry had more control over. Hogwarts was once again safe, as was the wizarding and muggle world alike. A bill of security was finally passed at the Ministry of Magic in London that evening, where honorary awards were given to loyal wizards and witches. Severus Snape returned to his home after receiving such an award. As high as the honor was, he did feel unworthy, and guilty. He had spied on Voldemort for the Order for years, and sure, all of that was credible, besides the fact that he murdered the only man that mattered in the war, Albus Dumbledore. Snape had lived a dark and gloomy life, but it had never been this bad. Snape had murdered other humans when he was still loyal to Voldemort, but Albus had forgiven him. It was too late for Albus to forgive him now. He wouldn't feel better until he had that over his head.

But there was no use thinking about it too much. Albus could never forgive him. He was dead, and it was Snape's fault. Dumbledore always told Snape that it was fate and that he needed to die, but he couldn't stop feeling guilty. Snape simply walked into his home for the first time in a long time. He let himself lean against the door when he was inside, and looked at the place he called home. It was a horrid place. The walls were made of wood that was past it's time. Nothing was clean; the furniture was used before he owned it. Everything in this house was old, but he had no choice. Any personality in the home would blow his cover. Death Eaters frequented to Spinner's End, and Snape could not chance any suspicion. Snape was also not much of a wealthy man, and had barely any family to call his own. At this thought, Snape stood up straight. He quickly walked over into his den. It was dark and had a musty cold to it. But, he barely noticed. He walked quickly to an end table and opened its drawer. There was a single rose inside. A few years back, this rose had welted, dead, dry, black, but not anymore. Snape had looked at this rose many times over the last seventeen years with so much yearning. He had hoped that the rose was alive each day he saw it.

Today was finally the day that desire came true. The rose was full of life, as if it were still on the bush it came from. Snape went to touch the beautiful flower, and then looked around for any sign of life around him. Nothing. He continued to grasp the rose and soon Severus Snape was gone, like magic.

-----------------------------

Crouched down as he landed, Snape looked around, holding the rose in his hand. In an instant, the rose burned in green flames and vanished. Snape looked at his now empty hand, and looked up. He stood in front of a manor. This was the Snape Manor. The tall maroon and black mansion stood erect and proud, just as he had left it seventeen years ago. He pushed aside the tall gate that stood in the middle of his home and himself, and walked down a cobblestone path to his manor, hoping that all was just how he had left it.

Seventeen years ago, the name Snape was found in the bad news. Snape was a Death Eater, and a rich Slytherin. He was considered one of the Dark Lord's favorites. People feared him once he left Hogwarts and joined the Dark Side. He left behind an entire world to be a servant to Voldemort, a world that he left in its own time, quite literally. Snape stopped all time in his own house when he left to be Voldemort's right hand man, and hadn't returned to it since. Inside was a past Snape couldn't even fit into his pensieve; he had abandoned it so long ago. Inside the manor were two things waiting for him, his wife and his child. They would have aged, but their minds and bodies would have been literally frozen. He had never met this child before, his wife, Audrey, was still pregnant when he left so long ago. The child would no longer be little, it would be close to adulthood by now, and Snape couldn't possibly imagine how this would work out. He never thought about it when he planned the charm, because he didn't think the war would last so long. He was almost afraid of what he would witness when he opened the doors of the manor. They would know him as if he had never left, but how would he react?

Snape stared at the doors in front of him, his heart heavy and pounding in his chest and his long fingers traced the knob of one of the doors. He closed his eyes and opened the door, walking into the manor slowly. He looked at the grey walls, littered with emerald engravings, a grand portrait of Severus and Audrey at their wedding. It was made right after the reception. His own face, looking proud and a tad bit smug, looked right at the present Severus Snape quickly when he entered.

"You're late." He said, and the present Severus felt like one of his own students. He scowled at the painting.

"You don't understand." Severus snapped, advancing at the painting quickly. He became very defensive at this, because he felt more guilt in the world.

"Of course I don't, because you've had us all locked up here for ages!" The painting shouted. "Look at her." He said, motioning to the painting of the frozen Audrey next to him. She had just as much pride in her eyes as the Severus next to her did a moment ago. Her hair, black, was pulled up tight surrounded by a tiara made of platinum, and her bun ornate with peals holding locks together. Her cold blue eyes looked off, away from Snape, but he still saw love in them that no one else could have seen. It was subtle, but it was there. Severus had a hard time looking at her for the first time in so long, even if it was an old portrait. "Look at that face. She loved you Severus. She trusted you, and look what you did. You abandoned her, so you could save yourself!" The portrait scolded. "You've disgraced this name Severus, you really have. People always have said we were emotionless gits, but we never let that hurt us, did we? But now, now I hope you see what you have done!"

"Enough!" Severus shouted back, crossing his arms violently. "I will have none of this in my own home! I have returned, and I will have order!" He said, and took out his wand. He lifted the wand over his head, pointing at the portrait in front of him.

"Severus, no, don't you dare…" The portrait of Severus begged but the human being already waved his wand, lighting the room with a blue flash. When the room's brightness faded, the portrait Severus looked a bit frightened, and was breathing rapidly. He looked over at the painting of Audrey next to him. For a moment, nothing had changed, and then, she blinked. Expecting something grand from the portrait that seemed comatose for seventeen years, the human Severus froze. She simply looked around for a second and looked at the portrait Severus, who smiled. He hadn't had the chance to see her in seventeen years. He smiled and kissed her.

On the ground, Severus took this as his cue to finally leave, not really wanting to have an argument with himself again, or watch himself kiss his wife. He walked down a corridor, the halls lit with more portraits, older ones from both families. Not a lot of them moved, since most of them were of the Prince Name, a very stern looking family, Severus' mother's family. He eyed some of the paintings he hadn't seen in years, and didn't notice anything in his path until he stumbled over it. He looked quickly at the object in the way. It was Alibi, Severus' house elf. He was huddled slightly, not in pain, but in fear. Severus had the tendency to kick him when he was angry.

"S-so s-sorry Master Snape, Alibi yawned when Master was walking. Alibi had his eyes closed and did not hear the Master Snape. Alibi is very sorry." He whimpered, his ears flopping and he spoke.

"That's alright Alibi." Snape said softly, just shocked to see the creature. He had completely forgotten about the elf until just now.

"Alibi thanks for the Master's forgiveness!" Alibi cried, clinging to Severus' ankle. Severus looked down at the elf, sighing. This isn't what he wanted right now. He was trying to find Audrey, when he heard a sound that could have made his heart crack in two.

"Severus! Severus, are you home?" A voice called out, it was getting louder. A door opened, adding extra light into the hallway, and Severus looked straight at it. A woman, wearing green and silver robes, matching the interior of the house easily, incredibly long black hair with a single lock of grey, and cold blue eyes, came to sight. Severus stood there in amazement. Sure, she had a patch of grey hair, but she was beautiful in his eyes. He saw the grey as a symbol of wisdom. She smiled happily, and walked over to him casually. "Darling, I wasn't expecting you so late." She said, as if they hadn't been separated for seventeen years. Of course, she was under the charm, she didn't know about the stop in time. Severus just looked at her as she stood before him. He put a hand to her cheek, it was cold, freezing.

"You're cold." He said bluntly. Yes, his first words to his wife in almost two decades. He kicked himself on the inside.

"Yes it does seem to be a bit chilly, but…" She muttered. "I'm feeling a little better." She said softly, smiling lightly, looking into his eyes. Her eyes pierced his. His heart almost broke.

"Oh?" He asked, mesmerized by those blue eyes.

"Yes, but I know what would make me warmer." She said, placing her hands on his chest, sending shivers down his spine. He had missed her touch. He didn't need help with this one. He cupped her face with his hands, and kissed his wife for the first time in seventeen years. He held her tight, letting his fingers pet her hair gently, stopping at her waist. Audrey was the one to break the kiss. She looked into his eyes and laughed.

"Missed me, didn't you?" She teased sarcastically, and laughed. Severus just continued to stare down at her. Oh how horribly blissful she was. He wished she had known what he did, so he would at least get what he deserved. He missed her so much.

"I love you Audrey." He whispered and leaned his forehead on hers gently. She just laughed at him.

"Severus, what has gotten into you?" She asked him. He was acting odd, and she wasn't sure why.

"Nothing." He muttered softly, kissing her again.

"Oh, for God's sake! All I wanted was to see what's for dinner, and I can already tell that there's something cooking in the freaking HALLWAY!" Severus turned around, following another female voice behind him. There stood a girl in light pink robes, curling black hair, and she had to be about eighteen. She had very pale skin, brown eyes, and a rather large roman nose. No, this couldn't be who Severus thought she was. That's impossible.

"Edlyn, please hold your tongue, none of that talk. You sound like a muggle." Audrey scolded.

"Apologies mother." Edlyn said quickly. "What I meant to say was, 'my goodness! My only wish at this moment was to find out what I could be eating for dinner, for I am quite famished, but the only thing I see cooking is my parents kindling love.'" She said dramatically, in a high-damsel-in-distress-voice. Snape just watched the girl with an eyebrow perked, praying to God he wasn't responsible for this mess.

"Where did that come from?" He asked Audrey and she sighed, looking at him.

"That is all your fault Severus, she takes after you." Audrey told him and Edlyn giggled. Severus sighed. So this was it. This was his daughter, who he seemingly raised. It didn't make any sense to him, but then again, both of them had been living in a fantasy world for a long time and for Edlyn, her whole life. The girl held her arms out to Severus, and looked up at him expectantly. It took him a second, but he hugged her, not so tight. He never really hugged anyone, and he hated this feeling, but he didn't even know the girl. She reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Good evening father." She said and looked into his eyes. He just looked into those eyes of hers, noting that there was no doubt to their blood relation. The poor child looked just like him. He ran a finger down her cheek, and she smiled gracefully. He loved how much she resembled his mother. Not necessarily the prettiest girl, but it was still a nice face to him a favorite, comfortable. Persephone just tilted her head slightly. In her charmed world, she never had moments like this with her father, not often anyway. He was not a very emotional man; she really had never seen him like this before. He took notice in her face, and put his hand back down to his side.

"I'll be in my study when dinner is ready." He said bluntly, as well as he could to impersonate himself. He nodded to the both of them and walked down the hall towards where he remembered his study was. He slammed the door shut, and all the way he kept his head up and his cool regular, but at that moment, he nearly crumbled in defeat.


End file.
